Measuring devices for fluids in fluidic systems are used, among other things, in the food and pharmaceutical industries for measuring mass or volumetric flow rates of fluids, in particular of liquids, with high precision. One variant of such measuring devices are so-called SAW flowmeters (surface acoustic wave), which can determine mass and volumetric flow rates of fluids by generating and measuring surface waves. Depending on the design of the SAW flowmeters, other or further properties of the fluid can be measured, for example density, compressibility, sound velocity and acoustic impedance.
In particular in food and pharmaceutical technologies, it is necessary in some fields to meter fluids precisely. For this purpose, it can be necessary to measure a mass or volumetric flow rate precisely.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a measuring device for fluids, which can determine a mass and/or volumetric flow rate of a fluid with high precision.